Over You
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Shane/Caitlyn songfic based on "Over You" by Honor Society. He just couldn't figure it out, she just wouldn't answer her phone. They shouldn't act like they didn't care, because he could tell that they did.


** So here's another songfic based on an Honor Society song! In case you haven't been able to tell, I'm really liking their songs for songfics. I told **** and ****crazybluegirl**** that I would use all of Honor Society's songs for songfics, so…I've gotta prove I wasn't lying!**

**Again, this is unedited, so there are most likely a few typos. I apologize, but I don't bother because people never complain and they love my fast updates, so….That's just the way I roll…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Honor Society's song.**

* * *

_Got another question _

_That I need answered_

_But you won't speak to me_

"Okay, I have a question."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice, not slowing her steps in the least-actually, picking up her pace slightly. Instead of being polite and falling into step next to her, Shane stuck a hand out in front of her face annoyingly.

"I can't see where I'm going when you do that, genius!" she snapped, shoving his arm out of the way, but he hopped into the path in front of her to block the way.

"I have a question."

"What is it?" Caitlyn sighed in defeat, tapping her foot exaggeratingly, easily hiding her amusement at his childish tactics of getting her attention.

"Do you like me?" his straight forward words caught her off guard and for a moment Caitlyn only stood in shock. Suddenly coming to her senses, Caitlyn threw her hands in the air dramatically as if fed up with him and passed him.

"Hey!" Shane called after her, his brisk footsteps audible behind her, "Hey, Cait, wait! You didn't answer my question!"

_Got another problem_

_That I need solvin'_

_When are you gonna see_

"I've got a problem." Shane seated himself heavily on Caitlyn's bed in the cabin, causing her laptop to move and she grabbed securely and toss him a look of annoyance.

"Please, no more girl problems right now. I'm working on something serious." She stated simply, eyes staring intently at the screen in front of her once again. The strange look that passed over his face went unnoticed.

"I have to solve this, and you've gotta help me." He tried again slowly, unsure of how to go about with his words. The mock impatient look she tossed up at him and the soft sigh caused him to fall silent. She still didn't see.

_Don't act like_

_You don't care_

_Cause I know you do_

_Yeah, you do_

"Don't act like you don't care." Shane suggested arrogantly, "Cause I know you do."

"No, I don't." Caitlyn argued back instantaneously.

"Yeah, you do." He insisted, sitting up from where he had been laying on her cabin's bed. He had expected her to meet his eyes, but Caitlyn looked to be completely absorbed in the book she held in her hands.

_But I just can't_

_Figure it out_

_I'm not over you_

Shane grabbed her book and tossed it over his shoulder, smirking at the glare he received as payment. He couldn't figure out if she was really irritated or just pretending, though.

"Real nice, Shane." She scoffed, standing from her seat on the edge of her bed, but a gasp passed her lips when one of his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed again.

_And I just can't _

_Leave it alone_

_I'm not over you_

"You never did answer my question the other day-do you like me?" Shane murmured, one eyebrow raised as he searched her face intently from where he sat next to her, looking down at her stunned face.

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed, "Leave it alone, Shane."

"No."

_What happened to the days_

_When I knew all the ways_

_To make your body move?_

When they had first met, Shane had had so much more power over her. If he wanted a favor, Caitlyn would shrug and comply. If he wanted her to keep him company for the afternoon, she'd mumble a complaint, but still be there.

Nowadays, though, Caitlyn had a mind of her own. It seemed she went out of her way to irk him and tried to irritate him on end.

_Try to get it back _

_But the distance grows_

_I know you feel it too_

Before Shane knew it, there was a distance growing between them and they weren't the close friends they used to be. There was a tension between them that neither one of them could explain. Caitlyn was always quiet around him now, and he always felt awkward.

_I can't act like_

_I don't care_

_Cause I do_

_Yeah I do_

"Who's the guy?" Shane asked, a scowl plain on his face. Caitlyn only looked up at him carelessly with a casual shrug.

"What guy?" she pushed past him to enter her cabin, not surprised in the least when he followed her inside and shut the door roughly.

"They guy you were walking down by the lake with for an hour today!" he exclaimed impatiently, feeling himself grow hot in annoyance at her making things more difficult.

"A friend."

_But I just can't_

_Figure it out_

_I'm not over you_

"Well…just a friend? Or your boyfriend?" Shane asked after a moment of silence, fidgeting uncomfortably at his uncharacteristic concern he felt. Caitlyn turned slowly to give him a scrutinizing look.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I can't figure out what you would see in a loser like him." He muttered the lame excuse, wondering inwardly why he really cared that she had spent time with the stranger.

_And I just can't _

_Leave it alone_

_I'm not over you_

"It doesn't matter." She shrugged, turning to cross the room. Shane followed and stepped in front of her, ignoring the irritated look Caitlyn tossed up at him.

"It does to me."

"Just forget it, okay?" Caitlyn glared, "It's not of your business so leave it alone."

"What's his name?" Shane persisted as if he didn't hear her words.

"Ugh!" Caitlyn shoved past him and shut herself in the cabin's bathroom.

_And you just won't_

_Pick up the phone_

_I'm not over you_

"C'mon, Cait, pick up." Shane muttered into the receiver, hearing the continuous rings. He knew she was in her cabin. With her cell. Why wouldn't she answer the darn phone?

Tossing the small cell onto his bed in annoyance, Shane ran a hand through his hair and began to pace. Before many minutes had gone by, he tried again to call, getting even angrier when Caitlyn still didn't answer.

_And I know I'll _

_Never get through_

_I'm not over you_

He saw Caitlyn walking (much too close) with that same guy and Shane was sure his anger was going to boil over. Instead, he only watched in shock as they left his sight. How come she didn't just tell him? He could take it. He would get through.

"What a lie." He grumbled to himself.

_Ripped up the picture of you and me_

_I tried seeing other girls_

_But they were just a distraction_

_Never the same attraction_

_I'm goin' crazy over you_

The bonfire was a perfect time to see other girls. See girls that were not Caitlyn Gellar. Girls that didn't give him unmanly butterflies. Girls that were easy to figure out. Girls that Shane could tell exactly what was going on in their minds.

The blond and brunette he was talking to giggled at his every word and Shane smiled to himself. That was how it was supposed to go. His smile, their giggle. His joke, their over exuberant laugh. His flirty words, their fluttering lashes.

Caitlyn was never like that with him.

_But I just can't_

_Figure it out_

_I'm not over you_

The two gorgeous girls slipped him mind, though, the instant Caitlyn was spotted on the edge of the crowd as he got onto the stage to perform. Last year him and his brothers had sang "Play My Music", but this year they were singing something a little different.

_And I just can't _

_Leave it alone_

_I'm not over you_

Shane sang the ever word, allowing his eyes to burn into Caitlyn's as the words came easily and smoothly from mouth. He never missed a note during the new song, and Shane ignored the curious, inconspicuous look he was receiving from his brothers on either side. They noticed his meaningful singing-or more meaningful that usual.

"And I just can't leave it alone, I'm not over you." Shane sang passionately, the sharp lyrics were easily remembered, for they applied perfectly at the moment.

_And you just won't_

_Pick up the phone_

_I'm not over you_

Again, Caitlyn wouldn't answer. Again, Shane muttered under his breath before tossing the cell across the room where it hit the wall with a loud clunk. A distinct crack sound was heard as it clattered to the floor, but he paid no attention as he stormed from the cabin, despite the late hour.

_And I know I'll _

_Never get through_

_I'm not over you_

Caitlyn was startled by running into Shane's chest in the dark, being sure to push away from him immediately. There was a heavy silence as and she nearly winced as she knew he realized who she was.

"What're you doing out here so late?" his flat words met her ears and Caitlyn felt a little bit of guilt coarse through her. That song earlier had made it all clear. How was she supposed to know, though? He had never actually said anything!

"I could ask you the same thing." She stated firmly, lifting her chin in feigned confidence.

_I'm not over you_

_I'm not over you_

_I'm not over you_

"I'm not gonna lie, Cait," Shane suddenly spoke up, and Caitlyn felt his warm hand against the small of her back, bringing her chest to chest with him, "I have feelings for you."

"Why didn't you just say so?" she asked softly, lifting her hands to make their way up his chest slowly. Caitlyn felt her heart racing and the blush raise in her cheeks.

"Because you were being difficult all the time." His tone revealed his past irritation with her and Caitlyn felt a little sorry about her reactions to him. Never one to open herself up to vulnerability, she had shut him out-roughly.

_I'm not over you_

_I'm not over you_

_I'm not over you_

"Well, you should have just told me anyways." She muttered, allowing Shane's other hand to touch her face tenderly. Caitlyn couldn't help but shiver under his touch, letting out a contented sigh after a moment.

"I thought you weren't interested and that I could get over you." He stated simply.

"Ah, so I'm impossible to get over?" Caitlyn asked teasingly, amused at the tone of mock helplessness Shane seemed to speak in.

"Pretty much." He chuckled, resting his forehead against hers.

**So, what's the verdict for this one? And yes, the next one will be a Nate/Caitlyn for those of you who are probably wondering. Lol**

** Also, could you do me a favor and go read the new songfic "Two Rebels"? Last I checked, I didn't get any reviews on that one and that's the one I really wanted to know how I did on….so, if you do that favor for me, I'd really appreciated it!!**

** (Check out awesome stories by ****crazybluegirl**** and ****!!!)**


End file.
